The Future Semblance
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: The future holds many things in question to those who have yet to see it. Who will I be? What will I be doing? Will I be successful, my friends? Will I be happy? Will I even be alive? The thought of the future can make one shoot onward to great feats but just as easily fall into madness. What happens if you have the ability to leap into the future and see what could be, or isn't?


The future holds many things in question to those who have yet to see it. Who will I be? What will I be doing? Will I be successful, my friends? Will I be happy? Will I be alive? The thought of the future can make one shoot onward to great heights but just as easily fall into madness. What happens if you have the ability to leap into the future and see what could be, or isn't?

The Future Semblance.

By

Hibiki

Imagine you could have the rights to RWBY, but for the rest of your life, you would have to clean up every mess or problem created by every Rooster Teeth 'Million Dollars, But..." challenge accepted. Would it be worth it? Not for me.

RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

(-o0O0o-)

Jaune Arc stood in a ruined village confused. Looking around he couldn't get his baring at all, all he could see was mountains in the distance. The designs made him think of Shion, a village his family visited on Anima when he was younger. He glanced down to his arms, noting their heavily armored appearance and the change in the weapon on his hip. He also noted the man wounded and ill on the stretcher in front of him. A tug brought his attention to the tattered hooded figure holding the front of said stretcher.

"Jaune, why did you stop, we need to keep going." The voice sounded... familiar, older if only just than one he had heard not minutes prior.

"Wait... R-Ruby?" The figure motioned for them to set the man down on the ground and they quickly did so, allowing the figure to turn and gaze back, her silver eyes filling with understanding.

"When are you from?" She asked, merely making the Arc looked bewildered. "No way, is this your first _Leap_?"

"L-leap? Ruby, I don't understand, where are we, who is this, why are you-" His mind flushed noting her more mature figure than the fifteen he remembered. "Older."

"Your semblance. You mentioned it to me after... things happened back at Beacon. Where we are is heading towards Mistral. This is my uncle Qrow, and why I'm older is because Jaune." She paused. "This is the future. A whole year from Beacon."

"Heh, wait, what? No. I mean there is no way, this is just some really over done dream. I mean It must be that I think you're really pretty but too young for me so I imagined you older and Mistral is pretty in summer and I think of it with fun things so yeah I'd want to go on a date with you there... So yeah that's why you're older and where we are..." Jaune babbled as he backed up, his armored glove pulling at his hair as he tried to rationalize what was going on around him.

"Right, and my wounded uncle and the fact we are in Oniyuri, a destroyed village that has significance to Ren means what?" Jaune blinked, who was Ren?

"I got nothing." Ruby despite the somber mood giggled.

"Yup, that's the Vomit Boy I remember all right. Anyway, even though I already knew, I'll accept the compliment as well, thanks Jaune." He blushed realized he rambled out he had thought her pretty. "So what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Pyrrha putting her hands on my chest, and said... by my shoulder..." Ruby's expression drew inward, sullen at the mention of Pyrrha. "She said she unlocked my Aura."

"She did, your semblance must have activated immediately. You've never mentioned how it works, only that you could do it for a random amount of time and that the other you would go to where the one who activated it was. Once whatever needed to be done was accomplished you'd switch back." Two figures dropped down beside them. Jaune recognized the girl immediately as the one talking about sloths in the locker room but it took a moment to recognize the quiet one as the friend she was talking to. "Ren, Nora? Why are you here? You were suppose to be heading to Mistral."

"It's coming." The other man announced, the seriousness of the two made him reflexively reach for the weapon at his side. "Jaune, can you Leap ahead and tell us how to proceed?"

"Uh... Maybe... Uh... Re—Nora?" The man paused, the hammer wielder moments later and looked back, the man's pink eyes taking Jaune in a new light. The look made Jaune uneasy, with all of these relatively unknown people who knew more about him than he himself knew.

"When." The man asked to which Ruby responded sadly.

"Initiation." The action ready group faltered a moment.

"That means-" The slender man started but was unable to finish due to the pain evident in his face. Jaune was oblivious but not slow, and pieces were falling into place.

"-Pyrrha." The hammer wielder murmured, looking away a moment. "I hope he doesn't do something this Jaune will regret." Jaune finally had enough.

"Okay, enough!" He demanded, the sounds of hoof steps growing louder by the minute. "Where is Pyrrha!?" No one said anything. They were partners, that's what Ozpin had said, right? So why wasn't she here? "We're partners! We must have beat the initiation, if I'm with you all still, so where is she!?" He clenched his eyes shut, unwilling to accept the obvious truth. It was a feeling of a hand against his armor that had him open up his eyes to see Ruby's sad silver ones looking into his, her hand on his chest.

"She's here." Her hand drew down to his heater shield, him taking in the change of it, the symbol his friend's slender hand ran over. "And here. Doing what she wanted to do." Jaune's hollowed heart echoed the final words used to release his aura.

"...and by my shoulder, protect thee..." He said out loud. What had happened since he went forward? Why does everyone look so sad? Why was Pyrrha, the nice girl quirky girl who helped a cheating idiot like him out gone and not him?

"I'm sorry to throw this on you, Jaune. If it's at all possible if you can remember, tell her say no to Ozpin's choice. What will happen to Amber will happen and we can't change it. But if that's true and nothing can change then I don't know what good telling you all of this will do, but I can't stand to watch you suffer anymore." Jaune felt weird, as if he was folding in on himself, his vision was waning.

"I think... something is happening." He felt sick but focused past it, seeing the monstrous Grimm begin to enter the village through the fog, the effect it was having on the pink eyed man.

"You're about to Leap, whatever needed to change or be learned is done, so our Jaune will come back and help us fight. Don't worry about us, team RNJR gets the job done. Just remember to warn Pyrrha about Ozpin's offer!" Ruby shook him, making him focus on her as a wall of white took his vision. "Don't waste this warning Jaune!" He closed his eyes against the brightness only he could see.

"I promise Ruby, an Arc never goes back on his word."

"W-what, Jaune?" The voice was familiar, but very different than the one he was just speaking to. Blue eyes met green, and Jaune took in the place of the emerald forest as if the for first time. "Are you... you?" He looked down to Crocea Mors, noting it and his armor were back to normal.

"It's me Pyrrha. The one you unlocked his Aura for." She looked relieved, but still flustered.

"Well, I have to say that's quite a semblance Jaune." She absently touched her blushing cheek, looking to him with a nervous expression.

"I promise I'll use it to the best of my ability, I'll make the world better for everyone!" Gunfire erupted again. "Let's go Pyrrha!" The call to action was more than enough to get the spartan moving.

"Right, Partner!"

(-o0O0o-)

"Let's go team!" Ruby leaped into sky partially with her semblance as the rest of the group swung around forcing the Grimm to divide it's focus again. This time there was a sense of teamwork that had been missing moments earlier with Ren's suicidal charges. It was quick work afterwards catching it's arms, Nora crippling the horse and Ren staring down the creature as he cut the limbs off. However the Nuckelavee had one more trick. The head rammed Ren away, reaching behind to grab a spear embedded in it's back with it's mouth it turned to strike it's would be killer while the man was off guard.

"REN!" Nora shrieked but to their amazement an all to familiar shield smashed into the head of the Grimm giving Ren the seconds needed to cut the head from the body, killing the beast.

Above them a figure fell from the shadowed doorway of the airship above them. Landing gracefully it caught the shield and walked forward, red hair swaying as she approached her team.

"Pyrrha!" Nora raced into the arms of her fellow teammate, picking her up and swinging her around happily. "I thought you would be in Mistral still taking care of Lionheart!"

"Qrow and I apprehended him and a scientist named Watts communicating to an unknown persons through a Grimm. Sadly the headmaster was killed by said Grimm before it could be dispatched. Professor... I mean Oscar has done what he can to make sure that even if the spring maiden is found the relic can't be obtained so easily. Therefore I thought it would be prudent to join you." The rest of team joined the two girls, Ruby giving Pyrrha a big hug and Ren merely smiling and thanking her for the save. Pyrrha looked to Jaune, her face growing a little red until the two other girls bumped her towards her partner.

"Pyrrha." He looked over her as if for the first time, and it made the girl rather shy.

"Jaune... You are you, right?" Jaune merely smiled, taking her into his arms.

"It's me Pyrrha. The one you unlocked his Aura for." Pyrrha smiled and let him pull her into a kiss that set Ruby and Nora's cheeks a blaze. Ren merely coughed into his

"Not that I will complain, but what was that for?" His girlfriend asked breathlessly afterwards as the two airships landed to pick up the huntsmen.

"For listening to me, and the end of a very bad Leap." Pyrrha merely smiled, resting his head on his shoulder as they watched Nora do the same to Ren the ship over. Behind them Ruby took in the sights of Mistral for the first time. For Jaune, it was his first time as well, but he knew those streets probably better than anyone. After all, it would be his home in around five years or so. He couldn't wait.

A wall of white flashed over him, pulling him away from the pleasant scene and towards another.

(-o0O0o-)

Well this is an interesting little idea that popped into my head. Mostly from a picture I believe from Bach, or otherwise known as Dishwasher1910, of an adult Ruby as a teacher looking like she took over from a retiring Glynda Goodwitch and the thought of a adult Velvet in a business suit perhaps working under as a diplomat or adviser.

I don't know if I will continue this or keep this a one shot. All depends on if the mood strikes me I guess.


End file.
